How troublesome
by Animewarrior23
Summary: Shikamaru gets raped and he turns to Asuma for help "warning contians
1. When we found him

How Troublesome

After Shikamaru gets raped he has only one choice and that is to ask the most hatred person he could think of.

Chapter 1 when we found him

"It was a shame we weren't there" said Kakashi as he covered up the boy, "We need to tell his parents" Kurinei said as she wiped the blood of the body, "I think he should go for a check up" Iruka said and took the boy from Kakashi's arms. "Kakashi go tell Asuma, I'll inform his parents" Kurinei said and left followed by Kakashi, leaving Iruka with the boy in his arms in the pouring rain "Who would do this to a boy like you"? Iruka whispered and headed to the village.

When he got there we went straight to Tsunade's office and told her what happened "Get him to the ward I sort him out" Tsunade said and followed Iruka to the ward.

Author's comment:

First story be nice.


	2. I'm WHAT?

How Troublesome

After Shikamaru gets raped he has only one choice and that is to ask the most hatred person he could think of.

Chapter 2 I'm WHAT?

Shikamaru woke up on a hospital bed with His parents sitting beside him "SHIKAMARU"! His mum cried and hugged her son "You ok son" his dad asked "Yeah" Shikamaru said but clutched his stomach when Tsunade came in "Mr Nara, Mrs Nara and Shikamaru I have bad news" "What is it"? Shika's mum asked panicking "Shikamaru is……Pregnant" Tsunade said, Shika's mum fainted and his dad caught her "You're joking right"! His dad shouted Tsunade shook her head "If you ask me he'll need to stay with a Jounin and I think his sensei" "NO not him" Shikamaru said and tried to move but felt a pain in his stomach "Be careful you've been out for 2 months and you have 5 months till the kid is born" Tsunade said and left "We'll pack your stuff" Shika's dad said and left.

'What I can't believe I'm pregnant' Shikamaru said in his head "What happened" came Iruka's voice "I'll tell you later" Shikamaru said and tried to get up but failed "Here let me help you" Iruka said and helped him get up and get changed.

Authors note:

Here ya are chapter 2


	3. What happend

How Troublesome

After Shikamaru gets raped he has only one choice and that is to ask the most hatred person he could think of.

Chapter 3- The story

Soon Shikamaru got to Asuma's place with Iruka's help, when he got there everyone was waiting "Guess you want to know what happened". Shikamaru sighed everyone nodded; Shikamaru sat down and began the story:

_**I was walking back to the village when two guy's jumped me, one held me down while the other tore my clothes of, as soon as I was naked another man came out of nowhere and bent down to grab my legs, I struggled and hit him in the face but he started beating me bruising me and making me bleed he then resumed with my lower half spreading my legs and lifting them up to his waist one of the men undid his trousers and pulled them down along with the underwear "Make sure he doesn't struggle" the man boomed and thrusted into me really hard I let out a scream and felt a liquid down my throat I tried to struggle but the men stopped me after two hours of the thrusting he then placed his cock in my mouth and forced me to suck it clean, after I did that he cummed and forced me to swallow it, his last words were "I'll be back Nara" and then he and his henchmen left me alone, then I blanked out.**_

Everyone was gobbedsmacked "Shika" Ino cried and hugged him "Troublesome girl" Shikamaru muttered "Well we'll be seeing you around" Iruka said and left along with everyone except Asuma "Shikamaru I mean you no harm I just want to help" Asuma said and walked up to Shikamaru who was trying to get away from him "I'm sorry about the past" Asuma said and pulled Shikamaru into a hug like his father did.


	4. Past talk

How Troublesome

After Shikamaru gets raped he has only one choice and that is to ask the most hatred person he could think of.

Chapter 4- Past talk

Shikamaru woke up and looked at the sky, it was clear blue with fluffy white clouds, "What a weird dream" he mumbled when he felt something in his stomach, he then remembered what had happened. "Oh god it wasn't a dream" he moaned and put his face into his hands. Asuma walked into the room and laughed when he saw Shikamaru trying to get the kid out "It's not gonna come out" Asuma said and sat next to Shikamaru on the bed "Stay away from me" Shikamaru ,growled and scooted away, "If it's about the past let's talk about it" Asuma sighed and lit another cigarette.

"Well at first you let me get injured" Shikamaru started "It was by accident" Asuma declared "You then took advantage of me and forced a kiss out of me" Shikamaru whispered "But you loved it Shika-kun" Asuma purred "You then faked death just to grab my penis" Shikamaru shouted and got of the bed only to be pulled back down and land on Asuma "I know but, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself I loved you" Asuma said and started licking Shika's ear "Well I didn't now let go, I'm off to see Iruka" Shikamaru struggled "Iruka"? Asuma said and held Shikamaru tighter "yes now let go" Shikamaru strained "Iruka was the one who stopped me from saving you" Asuma said and pinned Shikamaru to the bed.

"What do you mean" Kakashi said as his chunnin partner lay on top of him "Asuma was taking advantage of Shikamaru so…I stopped him" Iruka said and rolled of Kakashi "Ruka-kun"? Kakashi asked "Kakashi if it wasn't for me Shikamaru would never of gotten pregnant" Iruka sighed and got dressed "Iruka don't go" Kakashi cried and grabbed Iruka's waist "Kakashi let me go" Iruka whispered and gently kissed his Jounin boyfriend on the lips "I'm going to sort this out" Iruka said and left.

Authors comment:

Yeah I know, Kakashi and Iruka make a good couple

Oh by the way… NO FLAMES!

Arigato


	5. Complications

How Troublesome

After Shikamaru gets raped he has only one choice and that is to ask the most hatred person he could think of.

Chapter 5- Complications

Iruka was walking to Asuma's apartment when he got there he heard noises like a lamp being broken, so he knocked on the door and it just opened on it's own so he went in, the front room was a mess and there was glass all over the place, he heard a yell from Asuma's bedroom and ran there only to trip over the rug and fall flat on his face, "NO ASUMA I WON'T COME OUT"! Came Shikamaru's voice "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM NARA"! Asuma shouted back.

Iruka got up and went into the bedroom and placed a hand on Asuma's shoulder "Calm down" he said Asuma turned and looked at him "I'm going for a walk, sort it out and tell him I never meant to hurt him" Asuma said and left. Iruka knocked on the bathroom door and said "You can come out now Shikamaru" the door opened and Shikamaru came out and sat on the bed "He hurt me again" Shika mumbled and put his head in his hands "He just wants you to be safe, we all do, and now your pregnant you'll need help" Iruka said and sat next to him, "But there was no need to be rough" Shikamaru whispered "he just hasn't had a romantic life, his past was hard" Iruka explained and pulled Shikamaru into a hug when Kakashi appeared out of nowhere "Yo I guess things are complicated"? he said with a smile that faded when he saw the apartment "I'll talk to Asuma" he said and left "Come on I'll help you shop" Iruka said and escorted Shikamaru out of the house 'Come on Asuma you have to be nice' was Iruka's last thought.


	6. A Nightmare come true

How Troublesome

After Shikamaru gets raped he has only one choice and that is to ask the most hatred person he could think of.

Chapter 6- A nightmare come true and Fashion girl Anko appears.

Asuma was walking near a park when Kakashi appeared next to him "Yo" Kakashi smiled "What do you want?" Asuma asked annoyed "I came to talk to you about Shikamaru" Kakashi sighed and walked beside Asuma "I just don't know how to handle this, it's my worse nightmare come true" Asuma sighed and lit another cigarette "Well perhaps you could talk it over with Shikamaru" Kakashi suggested "he won't listen to me"!! Asuma growled getting annoyed "Don't worry Iruka wil…" "IRUKA"!!!!!! Asuma shouted "Iruka is the reason Shikamaru is like this, Iruka is the blame" Asuma stated clenching his fists "If Shikamaru is with Iruka, then Iruka will pay" Asuma growled and left Kakashi "I have to warn Iruka" Kakashi said and went of to find them.

"Iruka-sensei are you sure about this" Shikamaru said as Iruka picked out a green nylon top saying 'Don't touch the kid' "Here put this on Iruka passed the T-shirt to Shikamaru who grumbled, "Hey if it isn't Iruka" came the annoying voice of……Anko "Hey Anko" Iruka blushed "So where's Shikamaru" Anko asked looking around "In here" Shikamaru said and pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the dressing room wearing the green Nylon top and blackish purple trousers "Oh you look wonderful"!! Anko exclaimed "Anko I'm bored can we go" came Kotetsu's voice "No I've come here to see Shikamaru and seeing this fashion I need to by you some clothes like these" Anko said and picked out the same outfit Shikamaru had on expect Kotetsu's size "Put these on" Anko said and pushed Kotetsu into another Dressing room "Or else I'll take you back to Tsunade's and make you do paper work" Anko said, "Boy's…So Shikamaru any names" Anko asked "no" Shikamaru said as Iruka picked out another t-shirt "How about naming the baby after me if it's a girl" Anko said smiling "Perhaps but if it's a boy" "How about naming it Troublesome kid" Came Kotetsu's voice "How about you hurry up" Anko shouted "Fine" "How about Asuma" Iruka asked as he put some more clothes into the basket "NO" Shikamaru said and looked at himself in the mirror "I'll have this outfit" Shikamaru mumbled and got changed "Ok Anko I'm out" Kotetsu mumbled and stepped out "Oh so cute" Anko squealed "I'm buying this just for you" Anko gleamed with Pride "How about a nice hat to go with it" Kotetsu growled as he changed back "Good idea lets go" Anko said as she paid for the clothes and Dragged Kotetsu to a hat shop, "Girls are so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he and Iruka brought the clothes.


	7. The letter and the make out lesson

How Troublesome

After Shikamaru gets raped he has only one choice and that is to ask the most hatred person he could think of.

Chapter 7- A make out lesson and the letter

When Shikamaru got home, he opened the door and put the bags down then came face to face with Asuma "Where were you"? Asuma said lighting his cigarette, "I went with Iruka to buy some clothes" Shikamaru said and went into the Kitchen and poured himself a drink of orange juice "Did he do anything to you"? Asuma asked as he watched Shikamaru gulp down the juice "No" Shikamaru winced as the baby kicked, "Shika-kun you should rest" Asuma said and guided Shikamaru to the bed where he laid Shika down "any mail for me" Shikamaru asked "yeah" Asuma said and handed Shikamaru the letter, Shikamaru opened it up and read it, he dropped the letter and started shaking "What's wrong"? Asuma cried "He's coming" Shikamaru whispered, Asuma managed to hear the words "When"? he growled "The day the baby is born" Shikamaru gulped, Asuma was thinking about calming him down when an idea struck him, Asuma sat in front of Shikamaru and placed his lips onto Shika's, Who was surprised at first but then deepened the kiss, Asuma wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's waist while Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Asuma's neck 'What am I doing, I'm enjoying this' Shikamaru thought, Asuma started to move down to Shika's neck making butterfly kisses "Asuma" Shikamaru moaned 'Damn I didn't want that to happen' Shikamaru cursed silently, the kissing then moved to touching then a make out, while someone watched in envy "why do you cause me so much pain" the figure said and jumped away.


	8. The night time visit Actully part 8

How Troublesome

After Shikamaru gets raped he has only one choice and that is to ask the most hatred person he could think of.

Chapter 7- The night time visit

Shikamaru was sleeping peacefully, (Asuma had to go on a mission that night) When the window opened, Shikamaru opened one eye Shikamaru reached for a kunai and held it close to his chest. The figure moved silently towards the bed Shikamaru gulped and his grip tightened, the figure suddenly made a garb for Shikamaru. Shikamaru felt a hand grab his right arm, "Hey Nara" the figure said; Shikamaru swung the kunai in his left hand at the figure but his other hand was caught "That was not very smart" the figure said and pinned Shikamaru down, "I trusted you" the guy swooped down to claim Shikamaru's lips, Shika moved his head to the side so the lips got his cheek "Do I know you"? Shikamaru asked "Yes…I believe I'm the father of our child" the guy laughed as he saw Shikamaru's face turn from confused into horrified. "How did you get me pregnant"! Shikamaru demanded trying to push him off, "Easy" the guy said tied Shikamaru's hands together "As I was raping you I had one of my men pour a liquid down your throat and when you swallowed my cum you got pregnant". The man laughed and stroked Shikamaru's face "You can call me Rikimaru"? Rikimaru said and moved his hands down towards Shikamaru's lower part, when a shuriken came flying ant hit Rikimaru in the leg, They looked up to see who is was "DAD!?!?" Shikamaru cried "Take your hands of my son" Shikato growled, Rikimaru snarled and got off Shikamaru and untied his hands "I'll be back for him" Rikimaru said and with a puff of smoke he was gone. Shikamaru hugged his father "I came to check on you, your mother has been worried" Shikato said and patted Shika's head "Why me"? Shikamaru mumbled "I don't know but he looked familiar" Shikato said "I'll do research on him" Shikato said and laid his son, on the bed tucking him in. "I'll watch over you tonight" Shikato said and sat in a chair watching his son drift of to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Fun in the hot springs

**Chapter 9 HOT SPRINGS**

**Shikamru woke up to the sound of voices "So he was here" Asuma growled "Yes i'm going to do more resserch on him" Shikaku sighed and left, Asuma moved to the bed and lit his ciggereete "You can come out now" He puffed "Shikamaru sat up and looked at Asuma "I heard about what happened" Shikamaru looked at the ground, Asuma lifted up his chin and gently kissed Shikamru's lips "Don't worry i'll gut this bastard" Asuma smirked and pulled Shikamru into a hug, "Thanks" Shikamaru whispered.**

**-Kakashi woke up to the sound of Iruka falling on top of him "Where were you last night"? Kakashi asked "I had to get Shikamaru's dad then follow the guy who hurt Shikamaru" Iruka panted and clambered into bed "Aren't you gonna change"? Kakashi asked "nope" Iruka siad and turned over "Are you hurt"? Kakashi narrowed his eyes "Nope"? Iruka faked a smile.**

**-Shikamaru was walking around the hot springs when he heard a splash, he looked over to the hotspring he was going to and saw Izumo suface and pulled a laughing Kotetsu in, "Pack it up" Asuma chuckled and splashed them "Izumo-Kun big bad Asuma splahed me" Kotetsu whined "Leave him alone" Izumo faked a scowl and dunked Kotetsu, Shikamaru sighed and climbed in next to Asuma, "Are they trying to kill eachg other"? Shikamaru laughed "Nope it's our wedding anniversary" Kotetsu beamed and jumped onto Izumo's shoulders "Piggy-back" he squealed.**

**-Rikimaru watched with lust in his eyes at Shikamaru and at his other victim "Hagane Kotetsu" he whispered and left.**

**"This story is still about Shikamaru and Asuma but i'm throwing in Kotetsu Izumo and Iruka and Kakashi in it as well, but the main couple is Shikamaru and Asuma". Thank you for your comments.**


	10. Chapter ten

**Chapter 10 Kotetsu's encontor, Iruka's challange and Baby shopping**

**Shikamaru felt the sun shine in through the window, Beside him Asuma moved Shika gently got himself out of Asuma's grip without waking him up. He changed into black jeans and a plain orange top, he slipped on his sandles and grabbed some money off the counter, Shika tooka plain piece of paper and wrote _"Asuma; went shopping for the baby see you when i get back" _and placed it on the bedside table then left.**

**-Iruka woke up to heavy breathing on his cheek, his eyes shot open and fell off the bed "Your so easy to scare Ruka-kun" Kakashi smiled, "Very funny Kakashi" Iruka growled and pulled out some clean clothes and went into the bathroom, "So are you going to tell me about yesterday"? came Kakashi's muffled voice "NO"! Iruka cried and got on with his shower "I'll find out sooner or later" Kakashi shouted and left. 'Great I have to avoid Kakashi, what a challange' Iruka scowled himself.**

**-Kotetsu was out doing a bit of jogging while Izumo was back in bed sleeping "Damn lazy man" Kotetsu puffed "I promise to do most of your paper work if you work out more" Kotetsu mocked Izumo, He had done at least two laps around Konaha when he sat on a bench. "Havng fun are we"? A voice said huskly in Kotetsu's ear, Kotetsu jumped up and spun around and came face to face with Rikimaru, "What do you want"? Kotetsu growled as he drew a kunai "Easy" Rikimaru purred and before Kotetsu knew it, he was on the floor with Rikimaru sitting on him "You and Shikamaru!" Rikimaru smirked, Kotetsu pushed Rikimaru off him and ran, "I know where you and Shika-kun live" Rikimaru shouted then spotted Shikamaru.**

**-Shikamaru went into a shop that sold cribs, he was browising for one when he noticed his mother looking at some "Mom what are you doing here"? Shikamaru moaned "Shikamaru"! His mother cried and hugged him, "How troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, "I'm looking for two cribs" His mother said and released her son from the death grip, "Two"? Shikamaru raised a brow "yes, i kept this a secret from you and your father but i'm pregnant and the bay's due in three weeks" Shika's mum smiled "And i'm here to find one for your baby". After buying the cribs, they popped into the clothes shop, "So is your's a boy or a girl"? Shikamaru asked a he looked at a pair of blue monkey pyjamas for the baby "A girl" His mum smiled and picked out a pink and yellow baby dress and some purple baby night dresses.**

**-Iruka jumped form tree to tree avoiding his partner, 'Yes' he cried in his mind as he saw the academy 'Soon freedom form him' Iruka smiled at the thought and dasheds into the academy and to his class room, the kids were misbehaving "Alright everyone STOP"!! Iruka shouted and wrote on the board what there lesson was about.**

**-Kotetsu opend the door and slammed it shut "Your late" Izumo said from the couch "I was excersing" Kotetsu panted, "we have the day off" Izumo said and sat up so he could see over the back of the couch, "Great" Kotetsu smiled and went into their room and pulled out some clothes then took a bath, Unawear that Rikimaru was spying, "That's right" He smirked at Kotetsu but frowned when Izumo came in and began washing him and sometimes kissing him "Wait till i get him, then you'll be sorry"!! Rikimaru said and bounced of to find His victim Shikamaru.**

**"Here is the next chapter, i'm running out of ideas, please let me know if you have any" **


	11. The kidnappings

**Chapter 11 Iruka's truth is revealed and the kidnappings**

**Iruka opend his front door and tiptoed in, he gently closed the door and took off his sandals and crept to his bedroom. Iruka opened the door and looked in he couldn't see Kakashi anywhere, Iruka let out a sigh of relive and took a shower. After he had his shower he flopped on his bed and closed his eyes, Iruka felt weight above him and his eyes shot open "Iruka tell me what happend" Kakashi demanded and tightend his grip on Iruka's wrists "Nothing i just fell off a rooftop" Iruka smiled "i'M NOT FALLING FOR IT AGAIN IRUKA"!!!!!!!!! Kakashi yelled "Tell me what happend" "RIKIMARU HAD HIS WAY WITH ME"!!! Iruka cried.**

**-Shikamaru dropped off the items and poured him a glass of coke and his mum some tea, Asuma had poooped of to see His nephew. "Hey mom what are you going to call her"? Shikamaru asked "I was thinking Midori" His mother smiled "Nice name" Rikimaru said from the shadows and held a sword against Shikamaru's mother's neck "Now shika-kun, you can come with me and let your mother live or you could do this the hard way"! Rikimaru smirked, Shikamaru stood up "How troublesome. I'll come with you but you must not harm my mother" he sighed.**

**-Rikimaru slung a unconscious Shikamaru over his shoulder and tied up his mother "Now say a peep and you'll die" Rikimaru said and gagged her then left.**

**Kotetsu was helping Shikau browsing for books when 'Izumo' came in and asked Shikau if he could borrow Kotetsu "Sure i've got what i need" Shikau said, 'Izumo' tapped Kotetsu on the shoulder "Hey babe come with me" 'Izumo' smiled "Ok" Kotetsu replied and follwed 'Izumo' out of the libary and to a alley "Hey Izumo what's going on"? Kotetsu asked, 'Izumo' just made some hand seals and a puff of smoke appeared, after the puff of smoke cleared, Rkimaru stood there with a laso in his hands "You fell for the old tirck" Rikimaru sneered and threw the lasso over Kotetsu's chest and yanked it. Kotetsu fell forward head first onto a brick rendering him unconcious.**

**-Iruka laid on the bed as Kakashi cursed in the hallway, "Kakashi go somewhere else i'm getting a headache" Iruka moaned and placed his hands on his head, he heard the feront door open then slam shut. "Thank god he's gone" Iruka sighed and closed his eyes "So am I" Rikimaru whispered inro Iruka's ear, Iruka sat up and turned around his hands were grabbed and tied up "Hello my sweet" Rikimaru purred and pulled Iruka's forehead protecter over his eyes and tied up his legs then gagged him.**

**-Kakashi was growling when he bumped into Izumo and Asuma "Kakashi, Shikamaru's missing"! Asuma cried "So is Kotetsu" Izumo added, "I'll be back in a miniute" Kakashi said and dissaperd ina puff of some, he was back before you could say 'Gumdrops' "Iruka's gone as well"! "Shikau has some info for us" Asuma said and ran to the hospital.**

**1 I didn't know if they had coke in konaha if they didn't they have now! Thankx for the comments **


	12. The first touture

**Chapter 12 the first tourture **

**Iruka felt the blindfold being taken off he looked around the room and saw shikamaru laying on a kingsized bed uncouinious and Kotetsu in a chair tied up "Where am i"? Iruka gasped "At my lovley home" Rikimaru purred and stroked Iruka's cheek "Let us go"! Iruka growled and recoiled away from the touch "Now who shall i have first"? Rikimaru asked as he got up and strode over to kotetsu who tried biting the ropes on his arms "You"? He said with lust, Kotetsu looked up and spat at him, Rikimaru slapped him and wiped the spit of his face. Shikamaru stirred and opned his eyes to find Rikimaru next to him "Or you"? he licked Shikamaru's ear then got of the bed "Or i could have you"! He pointed to Iruka "But seen as i've done both of you i'll go with this beauty" he Beamed and skidded next to Kotetsu and untied the ropes "I hope you like bondage" he smirked and slung Kotetsu over his shoulder onto the bed. Shikamaru was pulled up and tied up next to Iruka "Sit back and enjoy the show"! Rikimaru laughed.**

**Shikau was talking to Asuma, izumo and Kakashi "I've found out about this guy, apparetnly he was Kotetsu's first boyfriend and then he worked with Mizuki and shared Iruka, also he had a crush on me and when i married he vowed to take my child" "Well that explaind his obsessions, but what about the pregnant part" Asuma? Asked "Well..." "Shikau get in here"!! Yousino yelled "Back in a minute" Shikau sighed.**

**After thirty miniutes Shikau came out rubbing his hands "Well he made this potion which gives the drinker the female coponates to have a child like a womb and the eggs and when they swallow the cum it make's its way to the womb and the egg therefore getting him pregnat" Shikau explained then "Wahhhhhhhhhhhh" "Oh great five minutes born and she starts crying".**

**Rikimaru hand cuffed Kotetsu (after he stripped him) to the bed post and lowered his mouth to Kotetsu's neck and made butterfly kisses on it "You vile foul bastard" Kotetsu shouted and struggled "Your just making it harder for yourself" Rikimaru growled and lifted up Kotetsu's legs and pushed in.**

**Asuma, Kakashi and Izumo ran out of konaha with the infomation of where his hidout is "Do you think we'll be too late"? Izumo asked "They should by us some time, i mean they are strong" Kakashi answered "Even so Rikimaru is a anbu level shinobi"!" Asuma pointed out Izumo's eyes widen and he picked up the pace. **


	13. The rescue

**Chapter 13**

**The rescue**

**Kotetsu let out a yelp of pain and struggled "STOP IT!!!! Iruka cried "Why?" Rikimaru asked and thrusted again, "Because we'll kill you" came a growl from the shadows. All four of them looked over to the shadows and saw three figures "Who are you! And how did you find this place" Rikimaru demanded and pulled out of Kotetsu "Easy, a little birdie told us all about you" Kakashi said and stepped out of the shadows, "And even where your hideout was" Asuma added as he stepped out "And your reasons for it" Izumo finished as he stood next to Asuma. As they were explaining Rikimaru got his underwear and trousers on, "No matter what you'll all die" Rikimaru growled and made two shadow clones which attacked Kakashi and Izumo while he himself went for Asuma.**

**As they were fighting a Kunai skidded next to Iruka's hands, Iruka grabbed it and started to cut his ropes on his hands then his legs making him free, Shikamaru gasped as the baby kicked. He felt his ropes fall to the ground; he looked up and saw Iruka smiling at him, "Thanks…DUCK!!" Shikamaru cried and ducked, Iruka was confused at first but spotted the Shuriken flying at him "Ahh" he cried and ducked just in time "Oh you'll pay for that" Kakashi growled at the clone he was fighting, "Iruka go to Kotetsu the key is on the dresser" Shikamaru explained and stood up "What are you doing?" Iruka asked "Helping" Shikamaru smirked; Iruka caught on and nodded then rushed to Kotetsu's side.**

"**You can't defeat me on you own" Rikimaru sneered at Asuma and jumped back "But he's not alone" Shikamaru said from behind him then used his shadow binding Jutsu holding him in place "Asuma now!" Shikamaru called out at Asuma who lunged and stabbed Rikimaru in the heart at the same time Shikamaru let his jutsu go, Rikimaru fell to the ground motionless "Are you ok?" Asuma asked Shikamaru and stroked his cheek "Yes, now you're here" Shikamaru whispered and leaned up and kissed Asuma, while they were busy; Kakashi held Iruka close and apologised for his outburst early on. While Kotetsu whom was fully dressed silently wept on Izumo's neck "its ok your safe now" Izumo smiled.**

**7 months later and Shikamaru lay in a hospital bed holding a baby boy "He's so cute!" Ino exclaimed "He's a Nara alright" Choji smiled "So what's his name?" Naruto asked "Let's see…" Shikamaru said and started thinking "I know how about Shikaka?" Asuma said from the doorway "It's a perfect name" Shikamaru's mum smiled as Madori gurgled "Welcome to the family Nara Shikaka" Shikamaru smiled.**

**I know cute ending, Thanks for all those who have commenting, I'm sorry it took so long, but I was having writers block. Here are cookies Throws cookies to the readers.**


End file.
